Call Me Maybe
by Kashi-Got-Swagz
Summary: She needed this. A good massage to take the stress away, but did she get more than she bargained for? She needed this. AU Rated T. {One-Shot.}


**I do not own these characters.**

**Masashi Kishimoto deserves the rights.**

* * *

**~Call Me Maybe~**

It was a beautiful, pleasant Friday evening after a long, hard, rainy work week. Sakura's mind was burnt out from dealing with coworkers' mistakes, irate clients, and a husband at home that wasn't paying much attention to her when she came home from her long days working hard to pay the bills.

When she clocked out of work at 7:30pm, she left excitedly for a massage appointment that she had set for 8:15pm. There was no way she was going to be late.

She'd been looking forward to this Swedish massage appointment for days, needing to feel the stress worked out of her body at the expert hands of the massage therapists at the clinic she'd been going to for several months now.

Driving her little convertible, she couldn't help but smile, feeling calmer already with the wind in her hair, knowing she wouldn't have to work for two whole days!

After the massage, she would probably sit around at home, maybe take a bath, maybe take a dip in the pool, or sip some wine while reading a book.

However, she loved when she got a male masseuse, but even the women that worked at the massage clinic were very talented.

She never knew which massage therapist she'd get until she showed up, which was fine with her. She liked experiencing the different touch of each therapist.

She settled into a cozy chair in the waiting room after checking in, serene music filling her ears. There weren't any other people in the waiting room.

She needed to schedule her appointments towards the end of the evening since she worked long hours, so sometimes she was the last appointment of the day.

Her eyes started to close as she began to think of the 90 minutes of bliss she was about to experience in strange hands.

Her husband had neglected her for a while now. Long ago he stopped holding her while they slept, and kissing her before leaving for work. So she decided to get a regular massage every two weeks.

While she was in the waiting room reverie, her name was suddenly called by a tall, strong-looking male.

"Sakura?" he called. Her eyes met his. She estimated he was about 6'1" or taller. He was wearing light green scrubs, and looking gosh darn fine in them!

His hair was spiked and messy, and his eyes onyx black. He had a chiseled jaw, with a bit of stubble on his face, making him look rugged and even sexier. Her breath caught in her throat.

She rose to her feet and walked over to him. He shook her hand warmly, holding her patient chart in the other hand.

"Hi, yes, that's me," she said timidly, with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi," he said in a deep voice. She'd never had him before. Since she was the last client, he locked the front door before escorting her back to the massage room, asking the typical questions, such as if there was any particular soreness that she was experiencing or any place in particular she wanted him to focus on.

She told him no, aside from just being tight from stress. She just wanted relaxation. He smiled and walked out of the room to let her disrobe, telling her to get undressed to her level of comfort and saying he'd knock on the door to make sure she was covered under the thin sheet on the massage table before coming back in.

Usually she kept her tiny thong on, but this time she felt like getting totally naked. She couldn't wait to feel his hands on her body!

She took off her jacket and peeled off her tight skirt, then removed her silk sleeveless blouse. Next, she slowly removed her matching red lace bra and underwear.

Glancing in the mirror, she marveled at how well she had kept her body looking amazing. She was about 5'1" and 100lbs when soaking wet.

She climbed onto the table on her belly, and covered herself with the sheet up to her shoulders, resting her face in the face cradle and tried to relax.

Kakashi knocked softly and she called for him to come in. He dimmed the lights and situated his assortment of oils. Silently, she laid on the table, feeling slightly vulnerable, which was actually turning her on. She didn't usually talk much during her massage.

Kakashi didn't speak as he walked up to the table, uncovering her upper back, and soon placing his large, warm hands on it. She could feel tension start melting away with the soft pressure of his fervid hands.

He moved his hands over her back in circles, getting her used to his touch, before specifically starting to work on her right shoulder and upper arm.

Her body was putty in his hands. As he manipulated her shoulder and arm. His rubbing eased the ache in her sore upper back and tired dominant right arm.

After he was done with the right, he moved to her left shoulder and arm, repeating the gentle manipulation of her weary muscles. He asked if the pressure was fine, and she simply mumbled a yes.

He moved on to her middle back after 15 minutes on her shoulders and arms, peeling a little more of the covers from her body. His hands rubbed long strokes over her, her body becoming slick with the relaxing lavender scented oils.

She felt his expert hands stroke along her spine, easing away all the stress from the work week. His fingers rubbed below her ribs, working away any pain she'd felt. Her whole body was tingling now. She loved his strong, smooth touch!

She felt him move down to her feet, folding the blanket back so he could hold each foot in his hands, getting het feet acclimated to his touch. He then rubbed along her sore calf muscles, coating her skin with more oil.

Her breath caught in my throat as she felt him reach above her knees, rubbing her thighs.

"That feels really good," she said quietly.

"I'm glad, Sakura," he replied softly. "You know, you have very beautiful skin. I'm sure you're probably told that all the time," he said. She didn't even know what to say. Her husband never complimented her anymore.

"Thank you," was all she could muster. He moved back down to her calf muscles again and worked around her ankles and back down to her feet.

"And your feet are perfect too," he chuckled. "I like these painted toenails, very pretty..."

She had just gotten a pedicure the previous weekend, and her toes and fingernails were a light, metallic pink color. She thanked him again.

After he was done with her legs and feet, he asked if he could work on her gluteus maximus. Without hesitation she nodded.

He began kneading her butt, keeping her covered with the blanket. It felt awesome! She felt him begin chopping her butt cheeks with his hands, her butt bouncing with his intense movements.

The other massage therapists she'd seen didn't do gluteal work, unfortunately, so she was loving this!

When he was done, he asked her to flip over onto her back so he could better massage her arms and feet. She obliged. He tried to discreetly hold the blanket up over her so as to protect her nudity while she flipped over, but in the process of her moving around on the table, she accidentally stuck her arm out at the blanket that was being held up, knocking it out of one of Kakashi's hands.

As she was in mid-flip, there was her naked breast completely exposed to him! She froze, her upper body half-way uncovered, her eyes looking up. He was staring at her! He shook himself, apologized, and quickly covered her up as she fully settled on her back on the table.

Well that sure was awkward. She half-minded, since it was an accident, but the rest of the massage seemed to pass by quickly after that. Maybe he sped it along.

He left the room to wash his hands, telling her first to get dressed. As he shut the door, she sat up and slouched. She kind of wanted one of those "happy endings." It may sound silly, but there wasn't any love between her and her husband anymore. She desperately needed something.

She finished getting the rest of her clothes on, and met Kakashi at the front. She paid the usual, thanked him, and headed toward the door.

"Sakura..."

She turned.

"Yes?" She tried to hold back a smile.

"...nevermind."

Confused, she turned back around and pushed on the door. The door started to close behind her but was stopped abruptly.

"Sakura, wait..."

She waited. Anticipation growing.

"Well..um, here is my number if you ever want to go do something, o-or need another massage," he said sheepishly.

She smiled at his shyness. "I'll definitely be calling you!"

* * *

**Authors Note: **This one sorta just popped into my head, and I quickly wrote it down. And out of all the MILLIONS of Fanfiction stories I have read, I've never read a massage story with these two involved ;) Hope u liked!


End file.
